1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless telecommunication. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for delivering digital content to a wireless telecommunication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The variety of wireless telecommunication devices is increasing with cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, and other voice and data devices accessing terrestrial wireless networks. Most of these devices are equipped to receive data information such as emails and other text contents.
The most common way for a device to receive text data is for the device to request a server to download information to the device, i.e., the device initiates polling for the information download. For example, when there is an incoming email to a user, the email server sends a signal to the wireless device informing the availability of the email. Upon receiving the signal, the wireless device initiates a polling to start the downloading process. This method is commonly known as “trigger-poll” method, and the signal sent by the email server is generally delivered through Short Message Service (SMS).
There are many shortcomings with the method of polling to initiate data transfer. One shortcoming is that the transfer may not be realized at real time, i.e., the information may stay on a server waiting to be transferred for a long time. Another shortcoming is that network resources may be wasted by repeated polling when there is no information to be transferred.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that allows wireless device users to receive data when it becomes available and without polling. It is thus to such a system and method that the present invention is primarily directed.